Pijamada en la universidad
by Estrella'black
Summary: Live.Your.Life.Love. Secuela de pijamada en el mall. Los chicos se quedan atrapados por la nieve en la universidad. Pero lo han estado antes y sobrevivirán. ¿Serán capaces de hacerlo sin perder la amistad y el romance esta vez?
1. No otra vez

A / N - Muy bien, secuela de "Pijamada en el mall". Sé que tal vez no les guste mucho, pero realmente apreciaría sus reviews ¡Gracias a todos mis fieles lectores!

"_No otra vez"_

Capítulo 1. BPOV

La vida era perfecta. Grandiosa. Increíble. Muchas palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo justo ahora.

Bueno, antes de meterme en todo esto, permítanme ponerlos al día sobre la fabulosa vida de Bella Swan.

Bueno, mi hermoso novio que recientemente acaba de recuperarse de la pérdida de la memoria, que fue causada por mi ex novio mientras estábamos atrapados en un centro comercial ya que se había desatado una gran tormenta. Está muy bien. Retazos de su memoria están regresando. Aunque, yo no había tenido el valor para volver a decirle que lo amaba, de nuevo. Sabiendo lo mal que resultó la última vez.

Mis mejores amigos: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, están muy bien. Sus relaciones se están volviendo serias. Es casi como si se hubieran casado. Estoy tratando, lo mejor que puedo, de ir despacio con Edward. No quiero herirlo a él o su familia de nuevo.

Entonces, ahora. La universidad. Ese es el gran desafío por delante. Eso, y mi compañero de cuarto, Alex. Edward expresó su desagrado por Alex muchas muchas veces. Pero, ¿cómo podía ayudarle? Él es mi compañero! No podía echarlo de nuestro dormitorio.

Le aseguré que nada iba a pasar con Alex. Y nada pasó. Yo amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón y nada iba a cambiar eso.

Así que, bien hasta el momento. Estaba sentada en mi dormitorio leyendo 'Cumbres borrascosas' por undécimo novena vez. Encendí mi lámpara de lectura. Estaba oscureciendo, así que ya no podía depender de la luz de afuera para leer.

Jasper y Emmett se encontraban en el vestíbulo principal reuniéndose con Alice y Rose. Ellos venían de visita desde su Universidad. Edward estaba tomando una ducha, y después vendría a reunirse conmigo en mi habitación.

Alex salió del baño. Usando unos pantalones cortos de fútbol, sin camiseta puesta. Rodé los ojos cuando lo vi salir.

"¿Qué pasa con tus ojos Bella? ¿No te gusta lo que ves? "dijo, pretendiendo estar herido.

Bajé mi libro y lo miré furiosamente, cruzando mis brazos. "¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tratar de seducirme?"

Sonrió ampliamente. "Bueno, hasta llegar a seducirte, no creo poder detenerme." Le abofeteé el hombro.

"Sabes que ya encontré al AMOR de mi vida. Sólo déjalo. Estoy tan enamorada de Edward, que no lo encuentro divertido. "

Alex rodó sus ojos. "¿Qué pasó con 'Oh, no conozco a ese tipo'?"

"Muy bien, así que mentí. Dispárame. Estábamos teniendo una mala racha." Dije en defensa de Edward.

"Claro que sí. O te diste cuenta de que él no es el hombre adecuado para ti, y yo sí."

Volví a rodar mis ojos. "En primer lugar, yo ni siquiera te conozco. En segundo lugar, nada va a cambiar lo que siento por Edward. "

Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y alejó algunos pelos de mi rostro con sus dedos "Tú dices eso ahora. Sólo espera." Dijo, inclinándose.

Resistí la urgencia de pegarle ya que justo después, Edward entró. Empujé a Alex lejos de mí, y corrí hacia Edward. Él miró a Alex con puñales en los ojos. Recogí mi chaqueta y tomé la mano de Edward.

"Nos vemos Alex." Refunfuñé, tratando de no pensar en la incómoda situación que él había creado. Gruñó, y yo empujé a Edward fuera de la habitación.

Caminamos en silencio. Apartó su mano de la mía, y ésta se sintió vacía. Suspiré y abroché mi chaqueta. Lista para salir a encontrarme con el resto.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró. Estaba frustrado y lo sabía. No podía evitar que Alex estuviera atraído hacia mí, o lo que sea que estuviera.

No me sentía de la misma manera hacia él, ¡Edward tiene que comprender eso!

"Edward, mírame." Dije. Sus hermosos ojos subieron para encontrarse con los míos. Nos miramos el uno al otro. Mi mano subió para acariciar su suave mejilla. Se relajó bajo la punta de mis dedos. Dejamos de caminar y lo acerqué a mí.

"Te amo." Susurré. El rostro de Edward estaba sorprendido y me miró con nada más que amor en sus ojos. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, y me besó.

Este beso era magnífico, obviamente, como todos los demás. Hizo que mis rodillas se debilitaran y mi estómago se enredara.

Me liberó de sus labios un par de segundos después, y descansó su frente contra la mía. "Yo también te amo. Mucho. Nunca olvides eso." Susurró. Asentí y tomé su mano. No la apartó esta vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos encontramos con todos en el frente. Nos abrazamos y besamos, luego fuimos al dormitorio de Emmett y Edward para ponernos al corriente.

"Las carreteras están poniéndose feas." Dijo Alice. "La nieve llega como a 9 pies."

"¿9 pies? No hay necesidad de exagerar ahí, Al." Rose rió. Alice frunció el ceño.

"Aún así, siguen estando mal."

Rose asintió. "Apenas podía ver por el parabrisas."

"¿Así de mal? Bueno, Rose nunca ha sido buena viendo cosas. ¿Sabías que necesita lentes? Usa de contacto."

Jasper y Edward se veían sorprendidos. Emmett asintió, acercando a Rose hacia él y besando su nariz.

"No tenemos secretos entre nosotros." Dijo Emmett.

Jasper soltó una risita y rodó los ojos, moviendo a Alice de modo que estaba sentada sobre su regazo. "Tampoco nosotros, yo sé todo sobre el accidente de 6to. Grado con el show de talentos."

Rompí en risas. Nadie podía olvidar eso. Alice fue a cantar al show de talentos, pero su vestido era tan largo que se tropezó con él, causando que se rompiera y su ropa interior de hello kitty quedara al aire.

Alice le echó una mirada enfadada y se levantó de su regazo para sentarse en la cama de Emmett. "Humph." Dijo. Él suspiró, se paro y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Hizo un puchero, y ella se rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

Miré a Edward, quien estaba mirándome. Sonreí y su sonrisa se amplió. "¿Te he dicho que te amo últimamente?" Le susurré.

"De hecho-" Comenzó, pero lo interrumpí con un beso. Sonrió bajo mis labios y luego me besó más pasionalmente. Quería que durara por siempre.

Desafortunadamente, ahí fue cuando una voz salió del interfono.

"Buenos días estudiantes. Lamento anunciar que las puertas de la escuela se han cubierto de nieve. No hay forma de salir o entrar. Tenemos comida en la cafetería y los de primero año vienen en camino. Les dejaremos saber cuando la nieve se haya aclarado."

La quijada de todos cayó mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro.

De ninguna manera.

¿Por qué esto nos pasa a nosotros?

* * *

**Nota: **Stefi (**Stefii Masen Cullen**) es un amor y se ofreció a ayudarme para que tradujeramos mitad y mitad. GRACIAS infinitas, eres la mejor partner que podría pedir, y un AMOR de persona. Te quiero :D Actualizaré varios capis seguidos de las demás historias esta semana. Siganme en twitter :) está en mi perfil...yy son las 11:05 y quiero dormir, así que me voy. Ya no sé ni lo que hago/digo/escribo. Futuras disculpas por errores en la última mitad del capi (la que acabo de traducir yo) Muchos besos :)


	2. ¿Qué es amor?

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, y la historia es de .

_¿Qué es amor?_

Edward se frotó las sienes y gimió. "Tiene que ser una maldita broma." Murmuró. Alice se quedó quieta junto a Jasper que tenía la cabeza entre las manos. Emmett parecía que estaba al borde de la risa.

"Emmett, ¿por qué encuentras esto divertido?" Le pregunté. Me miró y se echó a reír. Rose le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y él dejó de reír.

"Lo siento. Es solo... algo irónico ¿no te parece? Un par de meses atrás, estábamos atrapados en un centro comercial. Ahora, en la universidad. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un autobús escolar congelado? Esto es tan ridículo. Tal vez... la nieve está tratando de decirnos algo. "

Fue Jasper el que rió esta vez. "Sí, ¿como qué? ¿Que nos odia? Además, se trataba de una tormenta de lluvia, ahora es una tormenta de nieve. ¿Qué sigue? ¿El sol va a bajar y derretir las puertas, así quedaremos atrapados en el autobús?"

"No lo sé, amigo. Es realmente extraño, sin embargo."

Rosalie habló después. "Bueno, por lo menos hay mucha mas gente ahora. Y Comida. Montones de rica comida."

"¡Rose está hambrienta! Será mejor que le traiga algo de comer." Dijo Emmett. Nos echamos a reír y Emmett se levantó y fue hasta el Café.

Alice me lanzó una mirada después de que salieran, diciendo: SAL AHORA! Lo tomé como mi señal y saqué a Edward de allí.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Me preguntó. Rodé los ojos e hice señas con la cabeza hacia Alice y Jasper, quienes estaban besándose intensamente.

"Oh." dijo, me agarró de la cintura y me empujó suavemente hacia la puerta. Me reí y caminamos por el pasillo.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?" le pregunté. Yo estaba muy consciente de su presencia detrás de mí. Estaba caminando lentamente y sus manos aún estaban en mi cintura. Recorriendo lentamente arriba y abajo en mi piel.

"Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer." dijo, besando mi cuello a la ligera. Me estremecí y sonrió contra mi cuello. Apoyé mis manos contra él y se inclinó suavemente. Él estaba allí, sosteniéndome, como yo sabía que lo haría. Él era todo lo que necesitaba. Para siempre.

Poco a poco me hizo girar y me empujó contra la pared cercana. Tenía las dos manos a los lados de mi cara y se inclinó para besarme. Incluso antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos, los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a aumentar.

Ambos separamos los labios ligeramente y dejamos que nuestras lenguas bailen juntas. Mis manos terminaron en su cabello y sus manos estaban trazando mi cintura.

"¡Hey, muchachos!" dijo una voz desde la nada. Me había olvidado de que estábamos en un pasillo. Yo estaba demasiado atrapada en la Tierra de Edward.

Ah, y adivinen quién era. Nada más y nada menos que Alex.

"No les importa si me uno a ustedes ¿no?" dijo. Sabía que estaba interrumpiendo. Que poco.... Ugh.

Edward apretó los dientes y me apretó la mano tan fuerte, que pensé que iba a estallar.

Miré airadamente a Alex, y él me devolvió una sonrisa. Sacudí la cabeza y se resistí a la tentación de pisarle el pie.

"En realidad Alex. Estas interrumpiendo algo. Así que... vete."Murmuré. Sonrió aún más, sabiendo que había arruinado mi estado de ánimo.

"Aww, vamos Bells. Sólo quiero pasar el rato." Miré a Edward que, juro, le estaba saliendo vapor las orejas. Me miró, sin dejar de apretar mi mano.

Alex tomó nuestro silencio como un sí, por lo que se puso entre Edward y yo, rompiendo nuestras manos. Puso su brazo alrededor de mí y, Edward y yo sabíamos: Edward iba a darle un puñetazo en la cara.

"Edward, No" dije, estricta.

Gruñó. Sí señores, gruñó como un animal y sacó el brazo de Alex de su hombro.

"Voy a ir a buscar algo de comida de la cafetería. Te espero ahí Bella. Te amo." dijo rápidamente antes de besarme, larga y profundamente. Luego, se dio vuelta y caminó a través del pasillo.

"Parece que somos sólo tu yo." Dijo Alex, sin quitar el brazo de mis hombros. Tomé su brazo con rudeza y lo deslicé fuera de mis hombros.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Le pregunté enfadada.

Me miró inocentemente. "¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó.

Rodé los ojos y comencé a caminar. Me siguió el paso.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A mí dormitorio."

"¡También es mi dormitorio!"

"Rayos, lo olvidé." Dije, parando de caminar.

"Aw, vamos, Bella. Sabías que estaba ahí. Siempre sabes que estoy ahí. ¿No puedes simplemente admitir que te gusto? ¿Un poco?"

Sonreí maliciosamente y me incliné hacia él. "Para. Nada." Susurré en su cara. Sacudió la mano y tomó mi muñeca, manteniéndola en su corazón.

"Me amas."

"Nop."

"No lo niegues."

"Oh, por favor. ¿Exceso de ego?"

"Psh. Es la verdad."

"Psh. Lejos de serlo, de hecho."

Me sonrió y quería borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Me recordaba a Jacob. Eso sólo me hizo enfadar más.

"¿Podrías por favor dejarme sola? Tengo que irme y encontrar a mi novio."

"Oh, por favor. ¿Qué puede hacer él que yo no pueda?"

Reí. "Miles de cosas. La forma en la que me besa. La forma en la que me hace el amor." Esa era una completa mentira. Edward y yo nunca habíamos tenido sexo.

"Bueno, ¿cómo sabes que es mejor que yo si nunca lo has hecho conmigo?"

"Oh, por favor. ¿No estás sugiriendo que durmamos juntos, verdad?"

Rió. "No. Estoy sugiriendo que hagamos _el amor _juntos." No me gustó la manera en la que dijo amor. Cómo si me amara. No lo quería a él. Quería a Edward.

"Vamos, Bella. ¿Cómo vas a saber si él es mejor o no?"

Sacudí mi cabeza hasta que pensé que se me caería. Luego corrí por el pasillo, y esta vez, no intentó alcanzarme.

Fui a la cafetería. Estaba llena de gente. Ubiqué a todos. Alice y Jasper se les habían unido. Todos menos Edward. Él no estaba.

Me froté la frente y comencé a pensar donde podría estar. Salí del café y subí las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de Edward. Toqué ligeramente la puerta y se abrió sola. Él estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos.

Levantó la mirada y pude ver una lágrima pintar su rostro. No quería esto. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podía hacerlo llorar. Mi estómago dio un vuelvo y me sentí horrible mientras cerraba la puerta.

Caminé hacia él y me arrodillé, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro. Lo abracé con fuerza.

Lo liberé de mi agarre segundos después. Nos miramos el uno al otro y me incliné hacia él.

"Edward, quiero que me hagas el amor." Susurré en su oído.

**N/A: **Aww amé este capítulo. Gracias Stefi, te amo bella :)


	3. Una larga noche por delante

"_Una larga noche por delante"_

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no nos pertenece y la historia tampoco.

BPOV

Sentí que Edward se congelaba debajo de mí y mi rostro se volvió de un rojo brillante. Me di cuenta de lo cursi que sonaba y lo que acababa de pedirle que hiciera. Me incliné hacia afuera y me senté lejos de él, en la cama de Emmett.

Doblé mis manos en mi regazo. Ninguno de los dos habló. Él me miró con una expresión confusa. Miré a otro lado torpemente y suspiré.

Situaciones incómodas parecían ser lo mío.

Sé lo que todos están pensando. Pero no acababa de hacer esto por Alex. Le pregunté eso, porque yo quería compartir algo especial con Edward. No porque ese idiota cree que puede hacerlo mejor que él.

Empecé a golpear mis dedos sobre la colcha, contando cada segundo que pasaba.

FINALMENTE, se bajó de la colcha y se acercó a mí. Arrodillado delante de mí, agarró mis manos cruzadas.

"Está bien" Susurró. Lo miré aturdida.

"¿Estás seguro? No tienes que hacerlo."

Él sonrió. "Te amo. Ahora, cállate." Me dio un beso largo y apasionado. Nos acostamos en la cama y besó mi frente, mi cuello, mi nariz. Todo. Entonces me besó de nuevo en mis labios. Me sonrió y me derretí en él.

Esa fue la noche, que hice el amor a Edward Cullen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, estaba oscuro. El sol no brillaba a través de las ventanas. Estaba abrazada a Edward en su cama después de una noche increíble. Apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando su respiración.

"¡HOLA CHICOS!" La voz de Emmett retumbó cuando entró en su dormitorio. Se detuvo cuando me vio a mí y a Edward, que ahora estaba despierto, desnudos en la cama.

"¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡MI CAMA NO!" dijo, cubriéndose los ojos y dando la vuelta para salir de la habitación. En lugar de caminar a través de la puerta, golpeó la pared con su cabeza. Nos echamos a reír y no dejaba de decir "lo siento".

Finalmente pudo salir a través de la puerta y me dejó, de nuevo, a solas con Edward.

Le sonreí. Él bostezó y sonrió.

"Lo de anoche fue increíble." Me dijo y me besó en la cabeza. Yo asentí con la cabeza y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él con fuerza.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?", Me preguntó.

"Bueno, esta noche es la fiesta. Pensé que todos podríamos ir. Será divertido."

"Está bien, ¿quién va a estar allí?" Me preguntó

Pensé por un momento. "Bueno, Alex, supongo." Edward gruñó debajo de mí.

"Oh, no tienes por qué preocuparte por él. No es nada para mí y tu eres todo para mí."Le susurré. Él murmuró algo ininteligible y asintió. Me tendí junto a él y miré su reloj. Decía las 9:30 AM. Sin embargo, afuera estaba muy oscuro, parecía que eran las 9:30 de la noche.

Me envolví en las sábanas, me levanté y fui al baño a vestirse.

"¡Tengo una idea!", Le grité.

"¿Sí?" Murmuró.

"¡Vamos a la pileta!"

"Bella, estamos atrapados en este colegio. No podemos ir a ninguna parte."

"Me refiero a la piscina del colegio." _**(Sí, puse una piscina en el colegio. No me juzguen! No sé si hay una o no).**_

Edward rió. "Ya lo sabía. Okey, sí. Vamos."

"¡Genial!" Dije, saliendo del cuarto de baño, usando una de sus camisetas.

"Bella. ¿Estás tratando de matarme?"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté.

"¿Tienes idea de lo irresistible que te ves con mi camiseta?"

Sonreí maliciosamente. "¿Lo hago? Enserio.... Bueno, siempre puedes mostrarme lo irresistible que me veo." Salté en la cama y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo.

"¿Qué hay de la piscina?" Preguntó.

"La piscina puede esperar." Dije, rasgando su camiseta.

Sonrió. "Sí, puede hacerlo."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos reunimos en las escaleras antes de ir a nadar a las 11:00. Rose había llevado sus caros lentes de sol.

"¿Por qué los trajiste? ¡Estamos adentro!" Le preguntó Edward.

"Sí, pero me hace sentir como si estuviera afuera, en florida, en el rico sol. ¡Extraño a mí sol!" Lloriqueó Rose.

Alice rodó los ojos y fue por unas sillas para que pusiéramos nuestras cosas sobre ellas. Había otras tres personas en la piscina, así que no era tan malo.

"Okey, chicos, ustedes diviértanse." Dijo Rose, poniéndose los lentes. "Yo simplemente me sentaré aquí con mi revista y, ¡AHHH!"

Gritó porque Emmett la había arrojado a la piscina. Salió de ella diciendo cada clase de maldiciones. Su cabello estaba arruinado y sus lentes estaban liados entre su cabello.

"¡EMMETT IDIOTA MCARTHY. ¿QUIERES MORIR?" Le gritó. Emmett se veía tan asustado que pensé que se haría en los pantalones.

"¡AHORA AYÚDAME!" Le gritó. El obedeció, dándole su mano para sacarla. Desafortunadamente para Emmett, Rose es fuerte. Jaló de él y rió. Cuando salió a la superficie rió y nadó hacia Rose.

"Eso no fue gracioso, nena." Dijo, acercándose a ella.

"Oh, muy gracioso, bebé." Dijo ella, besándolo.

"¡Saltemos todos juntos, Bella!" Dijo Alice. Asentí y tomé la mano de Edward. Lo jalé hasta la mera orilla y Jasper y Alice nos siguieron de cerca.

Me tomé de la mano con Edward, quien lo hizo con Alice, quien lo hizo con Jasper.

"¿Listos?" Preguntó Alice.

"¡Listos!" Gritamos.

"¡1,2,3!" Gritó ella, y saltamos. El agua golpeó mi rostro y se sintió agradable y refrescante. Cuando salí del agua me di cuenta de que Edward no había saltado. Rió al vernos a todos en el agua.

"Oh, ¿crees que es gracioso?" Le pregunté, saliendo de la piscina.

Asintió y se alejó hacia atrás cuando me vio acercarme.

"¿A dónde vas, amor? Ven aquí, ¡sólo quiero darte un abrazo!" Le dije. Rió y sacudió su cabeza. Abrí mis brazos ampliamente y corrí hacia él. Él gritó, y huyó de mí.

Y así es como parecíamos locos corriendo alrededor de la piscina. Sí, ¿y esas tres personas que estaban ahí al principio? Se fueron.

Lo atrapé eventualmente. Envolviendo mis mojados brazos a su alrededor. Chilló como una niña y de alguna manera, la cosa terminó con él dentro de la piscina. Salté para unírmele.

Edward nadó hacia mí y rodeó mi cintura con los brazos, empujándome contra la pared. Escupió un montón de agua en mi cara y grité.

Él rió y se tragó mi grito con los labios. Dejé de forcejear contra él y le seguí el beso.

De repente, el agua salpicó fuertemente detrás de nosotros. Miré por encima del hombro de Edward y rodé los ojos.

Edward miró la expresión en mi rostro y dijo: "Déjame adivinar, ¿Alex?" Asentí ligeramente.

"¡Hey, chicos!" Dijo Alex. "¿No les importa si me les uno, cierto? ¡Genial!" Dijo.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

**N/A:**

Dios, me encantá este fic x) Gracias de nuevo hermosa (Stefi) y a todos por dejar reviews :D Si tienen twitter, agreguenme: EssyTheFlipping. De cualquier manera está en mi profile. Es taaan adictivoo xD

En fin, espero que les guste el capi tanto como a mí y nos dejen a mí y a Stef un review bien bonito :)


	4. Golpeado en el nombre del amor

"Golpeado en el nombre del amor"

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y la historia no nos pertenecen. :)

**BPOV**

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Alex?" le pregunté enojada. Él sonrió.

"¡Esta es una pileta publica! ¿Por qué no podría estar aquí?" Me preguntó. Un pregunta retórica. Rodé los ojos.

"¡En serio! Eres como mi acosador personal"

"Bueno…" Me dijo acercándose a Edward y a mí. Los ojos de Alex recorrían mi cuerpo. De repente, me sentí segura de mi misma y oí Edward aclararse la garganta, empujándome detrás de él, cubriéndome de la mirada de Alex.

"Te sugiero que salgas de la pileta antes de que haga algo precipitado". Edward gruñó. Suspiré.

"Edward, ¡no hagas nada! Por favor. Él no ha hecho otra cosa que molestarnos. Déjalo"

"Alex sonrió porque lo estaba defendiendo. No le hice caso y dirigí mi atención a Edward. Lo besé suavemente en la mejilla y lo oí suspirar"

"Te amo, ¿si?" le dije.

"También te amo. No quiero perderte por algunos.... Jacob. Acabo de tenerte de vuelta. No me dejes tan pronto."

Agarré su barbilla para que me mirara directamente a mí. "¡Hey! ¡No! ¡Nunca! Te quiero para siempre. Sólo a ti. ¿Está bien? Yo no voy a ninguna parte. Acabo de tenerte A TÍ de vuelta." Él asintió con la cabeza y me besó. Le devolví el beso y nos olvidamos de que alguien estaba ahí.

"¿QUIÉN QUIERE TENER UNA PELEA?" Alex preguntó en voz alta. El resto de la pandilla quería. Miré a Edward.

"¿Qué tal si regresamos a mi habitación?" me preguntó. Sonreí y asentí.

Me volví hacia el resto "Hey, chicos. Vamos a regresar." Nos saludaron y asintieron. A excepción de Alex. Él sólo miraba.

Salté de la piscina y me envolví con la toalla, tratando de secarme rápidamente. Edward hizo lo mismo. Recogí mi ropa y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Eran alrededor de las 8 PM y nos estábamos preparando para la fiesta. Yo estaba en mi dormitorio poniéndome un poco de maquillaje, como podía. Alice tenía que notar que estaba usando algo, o ella vendría y lo haría por mí. Odiaba eso.

Estaba arreglándome frente al espejo. Alex salio del baño con un aspecto relajado. Muy lindo, tengo que admitir.

"¡Te ves hermosa Bella!" exclamó. Me encogí de hombros y fingí como si no lo hubiera oído.

"Aww, Bells. ¡No te enojes conmigo! Mis sentimientos hacia ti están actuando."

Resoplé. "Sabes, me recuerdas a mi ex-novio. ¿Sabes qué pasó con él? Le rompí la nariz. Así que deja de ser tan estúpido y déjanos en paz, a Edward y a mí.

"Mmm, no puedo hacer eso, nena"

Resoplé, y resistí la urgencia de revolearle algo.

"Me voy." dije, tomé mi chaqueta y salí por la puerta del dormitorio. Me dirigí por el pasillo para encontrarme con Rose y Alice. Ellas ya estaban allí esperando por mí, luciendo glamorosas, como de costumbre.

"¡Hey Bells!" dijo Alice. "¿Estás lista?" Yo asentí y nos dirigimos al encuentro de los chicos.

**EPOV**

"Me pregunto, ¿soy yo, o ese chico, Alex, realmente se está convirtiendo en un acosador?" Jasper nos preguntó a Emmet y a mí. Emmet asintió con la cabeza fuertemente y suspiró.

"Juro hermano, si trata de lanzarse a Bella una vez más, voy a sufrir una crisis nerviosa." dije.

"Nosotros te cubrimos la espalda." Dijo Emmet "¡Oh, aquí vienen las chicas. ¿Me veo bien?" nos preguntó. Jasper y yo reímos.

"Amigo, ¡Eres un gay!" Jasper rió. Asentí.

"¡Cállense! No, no lo soy. A diferencia de ustedes dos, yo prefiero estar hot y sexy para mi mujer." Sacudí la cabeza.

"Que se note como dijo 'mujer' en vez de 'mujeres'. ¿Dónde, ohh, dónde se ha ido nuestro Emmet?" Jasper rió. Emmet nos golpeó y fue a saludar a las chicas.

Bella lucía impresionante, como de costumbre. Sólo la visión de ella misma me dejó sin aliento. La vi sonrojarse, de un hermoso color rosa cuando me sorprendió viéndola.

"Hola guapo." dijo. Yo me reí.

"Hola hermosa." La besé suavemente en la frente. Ella sonrió y me abrazó. Olía celestial.

"Hueles bien" me dijo. Me eché a reír

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

Sonreí. "Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo sobre ti."

Ella también sonrió "Oh, ¿de verdad?"

"De verdad"

"Bueno, las grandes mentes piensan igual"

Asentí y sonreí aún más "¿Lista para la fiesta?"

Ella sonrió "Por supuesto"

**BPOV**

Entramos en la fiesta. Estaba un poco apretado. La música estaba muy alta. Pero estaba bien. Iba a divertirme. Edward caminó detrás de mí, sosteniendo mi mano. Yo no quería perderlo en la multitud de personas.

Se inclinó a susurrar en mi oído. "¿Te gusta bailar, amor?"

Me reí. "¿Bailar? ¿Yo? No quiero romperte."

Él sonrió y movió la cabeza. "No puedes romperme. Eres demasiado frágil. Lo único que podrías romper de mi, sería mi corazón."

"Eso nunca pasará. Jamás. Así que…sí, bailemos." Él sonrió y me dirigió para bailar. La canción era: beautiful dirty rich de Lady Gaga.

Reí mientras comenzaba a cantar junto con la canción.

"¡Sólo porque escuche a Lady Gaga en mi tiempo libre no significa que sea raro!" Me dijo. Reí y comencé a mecer mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás con el ritmo de la música.

Me tomó de la cadera para acercarme a él y bailamos junta y agradablemente juntos. Juntó su frente con la mía y bailamos así un par de canciones.

De repente, una voz cortó la música. Alguien estaba hablando por el micrófono.

Era Alex. Todos pararon de bailar y lo miraron.

"¡Hey, todos! ¡Espero que la estén pasando bien esta noche! Bueno, sólo quería dedicarle la siguiente canción a una persona muy especial. Bella Swan. Esta va para ti, nena."

Edward se tronó los nudillos a mi lado. Tomé su mano y la sostuve fuertemente, para que no fuera a ningún lado.

Don't matter de Akon comenzó a sonar, y supe que Edward estaba a punto de volverse loco.

"Ese estúpido, repugnante, pequeño pedazo de mierda ¡Ahora todo el mundo cree que eres SUYO! Ese asqueroso hijo de -"

"¡Edward, amor! ¡Cálmate!" Le dije.

"¡No, Bella! Esto está poniéndose ridículo. ¡No puedo simplemente quedarme aquí mientras él intenta hacerte suyo! Estoy harto de él."

"¡Edward! ¡Para por un minuto! No hagas nada, ¡POR FAVOR!" Le grité, tratando de atraer su atención. Había odio en sus ojos. Había visto esa mirada antes.

"¡No, Bella! ¡No voy a dejar que me quite lo que es MÍO!"

Mi quijada se abrió y mis cejas se juntaron.

"¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? ¿Un premio? Una posesión. No un ser humano normal que puede pensar por sí mismo. ¿O soy tuyo o no soy de nadie? Tienes que estar bromeando, Edward. Creí que era el amor de tu vida, pero ahora veo que tú sólo quieres estar en primer ligar contra un chico que me quiere. ¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado! Sigues pensando en mí como un objeto. ¡Es cómo la primera vez que nos vimos! Pues, bien. Estoy fuera."

Me alejé de él. El rímel me quemó los ojos y lo limpié antes de que alguien pudiera verlo.

"¿Hey, Alex?" Dije.

Sonrió ampliamente. "¡Hey Bella! ¿Te gustó la canción?"

Fingí una sonrisa. "Ja! Sí. Buena elección. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?"

"¿Yo? ¿Enserio?" Preguntó. Asentí y lo dirigí hacia la pista. Tomé su mano y me dio una vuelta, casi haciendo que me cayera y chocara con otra persona.

Me sacudí el mareo y seguí bailando con Alex. Juro que podía sentir la mirada de Rose haciendo un agujero en mi hombro. Lo ignoré y me concentré en Alex, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no ver a Jacob en él.

**EPOV**

Creo que acabo de perderla.

¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? ¡Es cómo la vez que nos conocimos! Dios, soy un idiota. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que salírseme eso de la boca?

Obviamente ella no es un objeto. Es mucho más que eso. No puedo vivir sin ella. Duele demasiado la sola idea de pensarlo.

"Hermano, ¿ahora qué hiciste?" Dijo Emmett, sosteniendo la mano de Rose y golpeándome en la parte trasera de la cabeza con la otra.

"Yo y mi estúpida boca." Farfullé. Rose me sorprendió dándome un pisotón.

Aullé y me dio una mirada de muerte.

"¡I.D.I.O.T.A! Acabas de romperle el corazón. De nuevo. No sé que pienses tú, pero esto está volviéndose viejo. No puedes seguir metiendo la pata y ella no puede seguir yendo con otro chico cada vez que TÚ metes la pata. Ahora, ¡ve y arréglalo!"

"¿Cómo?" Le pregunté.

"No lo sé. Discúlpate, bésala, baila con ella, ¡Golpea a Alex en la cara!"

Esa es una buena idea.

Rose debió haber visto la mirada en mis ojos porqué gritó: "¡NO! ¡No quería decir eso!"

Pero era demasiado tarde. Caminé hacia Alex, quien bailaba con mi adorable Bella.

"¡Hey, Alex!" Le dije, mis nudillos estaban apretados en un puño. Se giró hacia mí.

"¿Sí?"

Subí mi mano hacia su cara, listo para golpear.

Ahora, este fue el momento en el que varias cosas pasaron a la vez. Primero, vi a Alex prepararse para defenderse, segundo, vi la quijada de Rose caer.

Y tercero, vi a Bella saltar frente a Alex justo donde estaba a punto de lanzar mi puño, haciéndome golpearla accidentalmente.

**N/T: **Stefi gracias amor :) Suspensoooooo ! Si me dejan un review, actualizo mañana a primera hora (son las 7:54 de la noche) tanto si me ayuda Stefi con el próximo capi, como si no. Un beso :) Twitter: EssyTheFlipping.


	5. Intacta

"_**Intacta"**_

**BPOV**

El mundo parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Tan lento, que era doloroso. El puñetazo de Edward chocó con mi cara y me encontré con un dolor lacerante que se encontraba en la parte frontal de mi cabeza. Escuché que Edward gritaba algo y sentí un brazo alrededor de mí para que no me cayera al suelo y para que me mantenga conciente.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya me había desvanecido, todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté frente a los ojos de la gente. Y no sólo uno o dos. Como 30 personas solo me miraban. Yo estaba tirada en la pista de baile, es decir que no había perdido el conocimiento por tanto tiempo. Alice y Rose estaban a mi lado, ayudándome a levantarme.

Emmett y Jasper estaban hablando con Edward. Mi cabeza estaba borrosa. Realmente no podía pensar con claridad.

"Bella, ¿me oyes?" me preguntó Rose. Yo asentí con pereza. Mi nariz dolía mucho. Pensé que estaba rota. Me froté la cabeza, con cuidado de no tocar mi nariz.

Edward estaba gritándole a Emmett y a Jasper. Enojado. Yo nunca lo había visto tan enfadado antes. Probablemente estaba loco conmigo por haberme puesto en frente de Alex.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

¿Por qué?

Porque yo no podía arriesgar a que Edward se lastimara por mi culpa otra vez. No otra vez. No después de todo lo que había sucedido. No después de que perdió la memoria y yo lo perdí a él. No podía dejar que entre en una lucha por mí. Tuve que intervenir antes de que ambos perdieran el control y Edward saliera herido.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Alex, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Asentí con la cabeza floja y me senté en el suelo.

"¿Bella? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" me preguntó Alice.

Suspiré. "Te contaré más tarde, simplemente no tengo ganas de hablar ahora. Sobre todo porque no puedo sentir mi cara" Alice asintió y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

Emmett y Jasper se volvió hacia nosotros. Edward se dio la vuelta para mirarme, pero luego salió enojado de la habitación.

Vi con horror cómo se iba. No tenía ninguna palabra. No podía creer que me había dejado así. Brotaron lágrimas de mis ojos y, Emmett y Jasper se dirigieron hacia mí.

"¡Hey Bells! ¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Emmett. Yo asentí y seguí mirando a la puerta por donde Edward había salido.

"No te preocupes por él, Bells." Dijo Jasper. Suspiré. Genial.

**EPOV (Su visión del golpe)**

Acabo de pegarle a Bella en la cara. Soy el más grande idiota de la historia de este mundo.

"¡BELLA!" grité, mientras la veía caer al suelo. La agarré de la cintura y la abrasé para que no cayera fuerte contra el piso. La acosté.

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Y por qué ella pasó en ese camino? Yo podría haberle golpeado a él.

"¡Eres un estúpido!" me gritó Alex.

"¡Cállate estúpido PERRO insolente! ¡He tenido suficiente de ti tratando de seducir a Bella!" La miré a la cara. Inconsciente.

"¡Edward! ¡Ve por la enfermera!"

Asentí, mi primer reflejo. Medio caminé, medio corrí a través de la puerta.

"¡Edward! ¡Espera!" dijo Jasper, que venía detrás de mí, junto con Emmett.

"Amigo, ¿qué fue eso?" me preguntó Emmett. "¿Por qué intentaste luchar contra él? ¡Bella dije que no lo hicieras!"

"Tuve que hacerlo, Él…Yo… yo no puedo soportar que esté aquí. Tratando de poner movimientos en Bella. Él no sabe por lo que hemos pasado. ¡Él no sabe lo difícil que es no recordar nada!"

"Edward, cálmate" me dijo Jasper.

"¡NO PUEDO!" Grité. "¡ACABO DE GOLPEARLA! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE IDIOTA HACE ESO?"

"Hey, relájate hermano. Probablemente está bien." Comenzó Emmett, giró la cabeza para mirar a Bella. ¡Había despertado! Se veía mareada y estaba mirándome.

No podía soportarlo. Mirarla después de que la había herido. Así que corrí fuera de la habitación, sin mirar atrás.

**BPOV **

Alex me cargó estilo nupcial a la enfermería. Era un poco raro e incómodo. Me sentó en la mesa de la enfermera y ella vino a mirar mi rostro.

"Oh, querida. ¿Qué pasó?" Me preguntó.

"Oh, nada. Sólo me golpearon en la cara. No es para tanto."

Suspiró. "Creo que tu nariz está rota. Sólo tengo que meterla de nuevo en su lugar."

"¿Lo siento? ¿Meter qué en dónde?"

"Tú nariz. Está fuera de lugar. Dolerá sólo la mitad de un segundo." **(A/N- Yo debería saber esto, mi brazo se me salió tres veces. Dolió como…bueno, dolió. MUCHO. Pero en cuanto estuvo de vuelta en su lugar, ¡estuve lista para irme!)**

"Per-pero, Uh…okey."

"Sólo respira por la boca y prepárate." Dijo, poniendo las manos a ambos lados de mi cara.

Respiré profundamente. La cara de Alex estaba llena de horror.

"1…..2…..3...." Sus manos empujaron mi nariz y escuché un "crak."

"¡OH DIOS MÍO!" Grité. ¡Dolerá un poco mi trasero! ¡Creo que acaba de sacarme la maldita nariz!

"¡Bella! ¿Estás bien allá adentro?" Dijo Alice, tocando la puerta después de haber escuchado mi grito.

"Sí, sólo estoy mareada. ¡Entra!" La puerta se abrió y entró Alice seguida de casi toda la escuela.

"Oh, Dios. Alice y Rosalie. Oh, y Emmett y Jasper."

Se acomodaron en la habitación, con miradas de preocupación en el rostro. "Relájense, chicos. Estoy bien. Sólo tuvieron que meter mi nariz en su lugar."

"¿Uh? ¿Meter qué, dónde?" Preguntó Emmett. Solté una carcajada.

"Sí, así reaccioné yo. Pero estoy bien ahora. ¿Dónde está Edward? Quiero hablar con él."

Todos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. "Él sólo, él está en su cuarto. No quiere hablar con nadie." Respondió.

Suspiré. "¿Por qué está tan enojado conmigo?" Pregunté.

"¡Bella! ¡No está enojado contigo! Ni un poquito. ¡Está enojado consigo mismo por haberte herido!" Me respondió Jasper.

"Pero no fue su intención, ¿cierto?"

"Claro que no. Iba a golpear a…" Paró y apuntó a Alex.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Eso fue lo que pensé."

Alex soltó unas risitas. "¿Así que estabas defendiéndome?"

Rodé los ojos. "¡NO! Estaba defendiéndolo a él. No podría soportar que saliera herido por mi culpa de nuevo." Alice y Rose se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron.

"Oh, Bella. Iremos a hablar con él." Me besaron en la mejillas antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

**N/T: **Primero que nada, mil millones de gracias a Stefi que es un amor y la amo :D Ayer tradujo rápidamente e hizo su mitad, aun cuando yo había colgado el capi a las 11 de la noche para ella. Segundo, gracias por los reviews, juro que lo tuve en la mañana, pero FF. apenas acaba de dignarse a funcionar. Pueden preguntarle a quien quieran(?) xD Un beso enorme !

**Sing it, feel it: **otra cosa xD Stefi ha comenzado a escribir un conjunto de one-shots y le gustaría que todas pasaran a leerlo y comentaran algo :) Se llama; Sing it, feel it y el perfil de Stefi está en mis autores favoritos. :)


	6. Capturar el momento

"_Capturar el momento"_

RPOV

Alice y yo hicimos nuestro camino hasta el cuarto de Edward. Por más niño idiota que era, todavía era nuestro amigo.

Alice golpeó suavemente en la puerta y no hubo respuesta.

"¡No! Al. Esta es la manera de hacer que se abra la puerta..." dije, y empecé a golpear duro en la puerta, gritando: "¡Edward Cullen, mueve tu trasero aquí ahora mismo!"

Después de unos 30 segundos de hacer eso, se abrió la puerta a un Edward muy enojado.

"Lo siento amigo, era la única forma de que abrieras la puerta" dije en tono de disculpa.

"Ahora, Rose y yo hemos venido a hablar sobre un idiota ser humano. TU."

"Bueno, ¡gracias chicas! Ustedes sabe qué decir para animarme."

"Bueno, golpeaste a Bella. Así que, por supuesto que vas a estar debajo de los vertederos"

Alice me miró. "¿Qué eres, mi madre? ¿Quién dice que en los ¿Quién dice a 'bajo de los vertederos'?"

"Yo lo dije hace un segundo, ¿algún problema?"

"¡Si! Tu eres mi problema"

"¡Oh! ¿En serio?"

"¡Sii!"

"¡CHICAS!" gritó Edward, para que nos separáramos. Empezamos a reír la una a la otra y Edward rodó sus ojos.

"¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí?"

Entrecerré los ojos. "Tienes que ir a hablar con Bella, ¡AHORA!"

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Ella me odia, ¿no? Soy un estúpido"

"Eddie, tú no eres estúpido. Sólo un poco fuera del barco." dije.

Alice se rió de mí. "'¿Fuera del barco?' Tienes que dejar de hablar con mi mamá. Se esta volviendo raro"

"Lo siento" dije. "En cualquier caso, ve hacia la enfermera. Bella está ahí. Ella te ama Edward, así que superarlo tu mismo" Alice y yo nos dimos la vuelta y nos dirigimos fuera de la habitación.

EPOV

¿Hablar con Bella? ¿Sí? ¿No? Ugh, no sé. Yo la amo, pero ¿por qué se tiene que estar involucrando de alguna manera con Alex?

No puedo soportar a ese muchacho. Me recuerda a Jacob.

"Bien." Murmuré para mí mismo, "Voy a ir a verla." Salí de la habitación, y bajé al primer piso donde estaba ubicada la oficina de la enfermera. Abrí la puerta y, efectivamente, allí estaba mi hermosa Bella, herida y lastimada. Por mí culpa.

Ella me miró con curiosidad, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decir. Miré a su lado y allí estaba Alex.

Qué conveniente, por supuesto. Lo miré mientras caminaba al lado de Bella.

"Hola." le dije a ella.

"Hola." Me susurró. Miré a Alex y Bella entendió la pista. Yo quería que se fuera.

"Alex, ¿puedes darnos un segundo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación con una mirada final hacia mí.

"Bella, lo siento. No sé qué me pasó. Bueno, eso es una mentira. Alex me pasó. Ataque de celos. Odio lo que me hace, Bella. ¡Lo que te hace a ti! Lo siento mucho. Por favor, yo nunca, no tenía la intención de hacerte daño. Yo nunca…" Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos, mientras pensaba en mi Bella herida.

"Edward, está bien. Ya sé que no era tu intención."

"¡Aún así! No debería haberte herido. Debí haberme ido para que pudieras olvidarte de mí. Te dejaré para que encuentres a alguien mejor para ti."

"¡No me dejes!" Lloriqueó, el color huyó de su rostro.

Suspiré.

"¿Me juras que no vas a dejarme?" Me preguntó.

Asentí. "Lo juro." Me incliné y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

"Bien, no puedes seguir diciéndome cosas como esa. Jamás. Te quiero. Para siempre. Eres mi vida."

La besé en la frente. "Para siempre." Presioné mi frente con la suya y rió, una hermosa y musical risa.

"Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?" Me preguntó. Asentí.

"Lo sé."

"Bien." Me besó y por una vez, todo se sintió bien.

* * *

**JamesPOV**

"Alex, hombre, teníamos un trato. Me prometiste a la chica, no la veo por ningún lado."

Alex se estremeció en la oscura sombra que hacía mi cuerpo por sobre él. "Lo sé, James. Lo siento. Es sólo que es muy difícil deshacerse de este chico, Edward. Te conseguiré a la chica. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo."

Lo empujé contra la dura pared. No había mucho espacio en el sótano del colegio. "Estoy cansado de esperar." Gruñí. "Dame a la chica o te tomaré a ti." Siseé. Alex sacudió la cabeza asustado.

"¡No! Mi sangre no. ¡Quieres la sangre de Bella, no la mía! ¡Te la conseguiré, lo prometo! Ahora por favor, dame un poquitín más de tiempo. Tengo que deshacerme de Edward primero."

Gruñí, pero asentí. "Sí no te deshaces de el pronto, lo haré por ti." Dije con un siseó, luego me di la vuelta, saliendo por la puerta del sótano hacia los pasillos para llegar a mi dormitorio.

**BPOV**

Caminé por los pasillos con Edward después de haber salido de la enfermería. Sostuvo mi mano y se sentía agradable. Era como si nada pudiera ir mal.

Pero, por supuesto. Este sentimiento nunca duraba mucho.

Alex vino desde el otro lado de la esquina asustado como nunca. Seguía corriendo y mirando atrás, como si algo estuviera persiguiéndolo. Arrugué la frente y traté de ignorarlo.

"Así que, ¿qué tal si vamos a buscar a todos y jugamos scrabble?" Dije.

"Scrabble se juega sólo con 4 personas, amor." Edward se rió de mí.

"Estaré en tu equipo." Dije con una sonrisa.

"Oh, fantástico." Dijo sarcásticamente.

Le golpeé ligeramente en el hombro y luego le besé la mejilla.

De alguna manera, mi mente vagó de nuevo hacia detrás de nosotros, donde Alex seguía viéndose asustado. Sabía que estaba mal ignorarlo. Se me revolvió el estómago.

"Edward, me reuniré contigo en tu dormitorio, ¿está bien? Hay algo que debo hacer antes."

Edward se encogió de hombros y asintió, besándome pasionalmente en los labios. Apreté su mano y le dejé ir. Por alguna razón, había un sentimiento extraño en mi intestino. Algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

Simplemente lo sabía.

"¿Alex?"

"¡Bella! Oh, me siento muy feliz de verte. Necesito que me acompañes al sótano. Tengo algo que mostrarte." Dijo.

* * *

**N/E: **Gracias de nuevo a Stefi por ayudarme :D Gente, salgo de vacaciones en dos semanas, cosa que significa actualizaciones diarias, como cuando hacía cuando comiencé en FF. (L)

Anyways, tengo algo que decirles, han plagiado esta historia (Gracias Natalia :D) Aquí: .com/trelawney/20090930/pijamada_en_el_centro_comercial_1?pos=20091012&nf=  
Y es muy estresante porque eh hecho de todo para que la dueña del metroflog quite la historia, pero me ha ignorado, borrado mis comments, bloqueado, desactivar para poner comentarios, etc. Quisiera que todo el que pudiera ayudarnos lo hiciera, reportando la foto o con cualquier cosa, lo agradecería mucho. No es la primera vez que me hacen esto, y yo lo eh arreglado. Incluso eh ayudado a Tatarata y a otras personas con plagios, pero era diferente porque esos plagios estaban en blogs o la misma página FF. o así, y pues esto es un metroflog. La autora original está enterada y bastante enojada :S

-Otra cosa, la historia no está terminada, llega hasta 9 capítulos, si no me equivoco, y la autora ha perdido el hilo de la historia y quiere darse un tiempo antes de recuperarlo. ¿Les gustaría que tradujeramos hasta donde la tiene ella originalmente, o que quedara hasta aquí?

Sin más que decir me despido, tengan bonita semana. Besos :)


	7. Nota

**Nota de autor.**

¡Lo siento! Srsly. Millones. Cómo no tienen idea. Soy una mala persona D: No me odien :'(

Me confundí con capítulos y todo eso; después de este, no ay otro. Hasta aquí va la autora, por lo que no puedo seguir ni aunque quiera. Disculpenme por la equivocación y por no haberlo avisado antes :/ Aprovecho para decirles que la autora borró el fic original de 'Pijamada en el Mall.' y eso me puso muy triste(?) Pqé fue lo primeritito que leí en FF. y mi primera traducción. Está re-escribiendo la historia, con una trama nueva (más o menos, es lo mismo...pero bastante cosas cambian). Traduciré esa historia en cuanto esté más avanzada, para que no quede como esta. De nuevo, ¡Lo siento!

Besos :)

-Estrella.


End file.
